Reliving the Past
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Living the life of 1969 is supposed to fun, right?? Well, when a child of a hippie couple finds love can she break a way from the life she's always known?? *okay not a good summary, but read to find out more*
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes: Okay, I hope you people like this story! It's my twisted version of Dhrama and Greg.  
- Mamoru's Playmate**_

**Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon Disclaimer's apply.**

**Reliving The Past**  
_by_ **Mamoru's Playmate**

**Prologue**

"You're coming to me and Rita's engagement dinner tonight, Dare," asked a young blonde man.

"I don't think so, Drew," responded Darien.

"Dare, you need step out of the dream world. You have found something wrong with every girl that you have went out on a date with," commented Andrew.

"I'm just very picky,"exclaimed Darien.

"I know you're in love with a fantasy girl, but it's time to move on man," answered Andrew.

"SHE is not a fantasy! I have met `her' before. It was a once in a blue moon meeting, okay! Me and the guys went to the beach one during our senior year of college. And that was about six or seven years ago," yelled Darien.

Kevin walked in after overhearing Darien's part of the conversation.

"Hey, calm down, Dare," said Kevin.

"He's in love with a fantasy girl, Kevin," said Andrew.

"What would you say if I told you that Mina has a sister," asked Kevin.

"WHAT," exclaimed Darien.

"Oh no now you really did it, Kev. I almost had him getting on with his life. Instead of chasing after a pipe dream," replied Andrew.

"I'll be meeting Mina's sister after work. She just drove into town today and Mina has invited her to dinner. So, Dare, since your free would mind being her sister's date of dinner," asked Kevin.

"What does she look like," questioned Darien and Andrew gave him a weird look.

"That I don't know, but maybe she could take your mind off of `her' for a night," answered Kevin.

* * *

"Sere, can you snap out of the past for just twenty-four hours, so we can get this dinner over and done with," asked Mina.

"You know how I feel about this particular situation, Mi," replied Serena.

"Yes, but these are two people who were not brought up the way we were. You can at least pretend to be happy for them," responded Mina. "Did you ever meet that one guy who made you feel special, Sere?"

This caused a change of emotion within Serena.

"It was about six years ago. I happened to be camping out along the beach in Santa Monica. The way the Pacific Ocean air smelled in the morning was wonderful. One day there was about five guys trying to play volley ball and since three on two is very unfair odds, I joined in the game. Then a few days later one of the guys came back to the beach. At the time I was teaching this one kid about seashells and ocean life. He saw that I was really good with children and asked me if I had any myself. I still remember his face as if that day was yesterday. God, I miss those midnight blue colored eyes with his short black hair. Mi, he had the body that guys would kill for. Perfect six pack abs and a wash board stomach. The one night we spent together was magical. He made me come to life, Mi. If he wasn't so connected to the modern world, we'd still be together now," said Serena.

"Then come to this dinner tonight, Sere. Who knows maybe fate has it planned for you guys to meet each other again," exclaimed Mina.

"You understand, Mi. As much as I would like to be in his warm and loving embrace again, I can't. It'd remind me of how lonely I truly am. Not to mention guys like women who don't have any excess baggage," stated Serena.

"What," exclaimed Mina her eyes wide with shock. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say, Sere!"

"On the third of August, mom and dad are having a big party. And I thought that I'd invite you and Kevin personally. He'll be turning five. He's very smart and intelligent. He's way beyond toys, actually he's reading college level books. He taught himself how to read and write in several languages," replied Serena.

"Why don't you go lie down in the guest room and I'll wake you in time, so you can get ready for dinner," said Mina.

_Kevin is never going to believe this_, thought Mina. _And Dare finally has the life that he's always wanted._

"Are you ready to go, Sweetheart," asked Kevin.

"Umm, we need to have a little talk, Kevin," whispered MIna.

"Why are you whispering, Mina," asked Kevin.

"Shh, keep it down, Kevin. We don't need to upset her, but it seems that Sere knows one of your buddy's. And we've also been invited to a party at my parents house next week," said Mina.

"Mina, you know next week me and the guys are going to Santa Monica Dare's birthday," replied Kevin.

"Well, I don't think Darien will be going to Santa Monica," commented Mina.

* * *

"Are you almost ready to go, Rita," asked Andrew.

"Just about, why," Rita questioned back.

"No, reason. I was going to call Dare to make sure that he is going to show up," replied Andrew.

"Darien is a grown man. And if he doesn't show it's okay, Andrew. He is suffering from a lonely heart. Between the way you make fun of him and the way the guys keep setting him up on blind dates it'll be amazing if he decides not to show up tonight," commented Rita.

"Rita, you obviously don't get it! He does not have a `lonely heart' because the man is like an Abominable Snowman when it comes to relationships. He pines for a woman who is a freaking pipe dream! We all know that he smokes illegal substances and this woman is a result of one of his little `trips'," exclaimed Andrew.

"And look at the pot calling the kettle black! If I didn't know better myself someone else I know also smokes that same illegal substance," Rita harshly exclaimed back.

* * *

"Ready, Sis," asked Mina.

"Don't you have a different dress that I can wear, Mi? Because I ain't wearing a certain female torture device that was designed and invented by a MAN," responded Serena.

"Sere, you come up with the funniest things! And a BRA is not a female torture device, it just helps us falsely promote OUR feminine assets," laughed Mina.

"Otto Titsling who was a man invented the bra just like John Crapper invented the toilet," stated Serena.

"Fine! I'll go look for a more suitable dress for my HIPPIE sister," groaned Mina.

* * *

Darien had the contents of his closet thrown around his bedroom. With the particular way he was acting one could assume that he was hoping to get really lucky tonight.

_Why do * I * care? * I * dreamed up this beautiful girl that I've been beating myself up over. I mean how long has it been anyways? I shouldn't have turned down her offer of peace, * free * love and happiness_, Darien thought to himself.

His heart had ached for far too long. If only his friends knew of his inner demons since that one fateful night. Yes, he had met her on the beach in Santa Monica. Yes, they met over a game of volley ball. And yes, the one night he spent with her was incredible.

He was going on his last year of college. Even though school had just recently let out for spring break, him and his friends hung out at the beach for the whole week.

The last few days was when they had met. He had been playing volley ball with his friends and she had noticed the uneven odds when the volley ball landed right on her bare stomach.

She had been laying down on a blanket sunbathing with her bikini top off. Then a round object came out of nowhere and made a quite forceful contact with her flat stomach. The impact from the ball had momentarily stung.

"Sorry about that, Miss," said a young dark haired man.

She sat up and looked around for the voice.

"It's okay! If the ball didn't wake me up I'd probably find myself looking like a tomato in a few hours," replied the blonde girl.

"We didn't mean to wake you, but it is hard to play volley ball with only five people," responded Darien.

Serena turned her head around and saw five guys. Now four of the five guys eyes went huge when they noticed that she was topless. Darien was the only guy who's eyes didn't get wide as saucer's. So what the girl was topless, he just didn't act like an animal in heat when he saw a pair of breasts.

"You would be willing to teach me how to play," she asked looking directly into Darien's beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"Sure, and you can even be on my team," replied Darien.

_**To Be Continued ...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Okay I know I haven't updated this story in a long time. I know I have this somewhere on paper, but at the moment I'm having to go all digital so no more wasting trees. So, this is the digital writing of my netbook. I don't know where my papers are so please be understanding that I'm having to write all new material from this point on. I also have started writing for the Thor fandom. Only Stan Lee can turn a Norse God into a sex symbol!**_

_**Mamoru's Playmate**_

**Disclaimer's: We all know the drill! Sailor Moon standard disclaimer's apply!**

**Reliving the Past**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter One**

Kevin, Mina and Serena all sat in silence on the way to the restaurant. The silence was starting to bother Serena so she did the only thing that was natural to her and pulled out a joint and started smoking it.

"MINA! I know your sister is not smoking pot in my car. I am not going to jail because of her."

"Sere, can you please put the joint out?"

"It calms my nerves. What do you guys except especially after setting me up on a blind date?"

"Do you realize getting a contact high off of pot is just as bad as second hand smoke from a cigarette?"

"Do you know pot is more natural and better to smoke then cigarettes?"

Kevin stopped the car. "Serena, get out! And get out now!"

"Drew, you can't do that to my sister. Okay, maybe she doesn't know better, but this is how we were raised. Until our mom got tired of the traveling act and decided to settle down in one place this is how our life was."

"It's so nice to know my mother-in-law is a pothead!"

"It's nice to know my sister has conformed to the man. It goes against everything mom taught us."

"Mom, didn't teach us to become single parents. She did what she did because dad walked out on us and left mom with all the bills. The reason why we all lived in the bus was because mom lost the house. Her job laid a bunch of people off including her and she had two daughters to raise by herself with no help from either of our grandparents. It was the seventies and people still lived like hippies so mom did it as well to hide our being homeless, Sere."

"We always had everything we ever wanted."

"I used to think that way too until I met Kevin. Kevin showed me what I was missing out on. I wish I had barbie doll when we were younger, but mom couldn't afford it. Mom often did things she wasn't proud of to be able to have money to take care of us."

"If you put out that joint now you can stay in the car otherwise get out," said Kevin harshly.

Serena put out her joint and sat silently in the car the rest of the way.

"Well, Kevin and Mina are their way. They had a situation to deal with in the car," said Rita.

"Did they say what it was?"

"No, but I did try to call Darien and I got no answer. I guess he's not coming."

"With the way he's stuck in the past with his imaginary girlfriend I doubt we'll see him tonight."

"She is not imaginary and does exist!"

Rita and Andrew looked up to see Darien in front of them.

"I tried to call you and I got no answer so I thought you weren't coming," replied Rita.

"I forgot my cell at home, but I'm here now! So, has the waiter come around yet? I need something to drink."

"he hasn't taken drink orders yet. We're still waiting on Kevin and Mina they had an issue they had to deal with in the car. They should be here soon though."

"Good, well, I'm going to go to the bar and order a drink while we wait for them to get here." And Darien walked to the bar.

"He's nervous," said Rita.

"No, he's not. Darien is just fine."

"And that's why he can't wait for the waiter to come around to order a drink. Hopefully, Kevin and Mina get here soon."

It had been thirty minutes and ten drinks later for Darien before Kevin and Mina showed up.

"Sorry, about the lateness guys we ran into a few issues on our way here," said Mina.

"No, I'm sorry for making my dear sister and her husband late apparently they don't know how to have a good time," replied Serena.

"She lit up a joint in my car and was smoking it now my car smells like I've been smoking pot in my car. What happens if I get pulled over the cop is going to search the car and haul me to jail for having illegal substances."

"Chill, Kev, the smell will come out."

"And that's what she said!"

"So, Rita where's our other friend," asked Mina.

"At the bar. I know he's already shitfaced for the night. And we haven't even ordered dinner yet. Andy, will you be a dear and go retrieve our friend from the bar and let him know we're ready to order."

"Sure thing, Rita." And Andrew left to go get Darien.

"I need to go to the bathroom myself so if you'll excuse me," said Serena.

"Well, it looks like we're all in for a fun night," exclaimed Rita.

"I second that," said Mina. "With my sister smelling like Mary Jane and Darien drunk off his ass. I'd probably stay away from the bathroom here."

"Mina, please tell me your sister isn't smoking pot in the bathroom?"

"I know she is. Serena is my sister after all and I know how she is."

"Please, go get your sister, Mina. Before we all get thrown out of here," asked Kevin.

"Fine! You should have just let her get it over and done with in the car," stated Mina before she left for the bathroom to go get Serena.

After Mina left for the bathroom Andrew returned to the table with Darien in tow.

"Hello, everybody," said a very drunk and happy Darien.

"This is not happening tonight," said Kevin.

"What isn't happening tonight?"

"Darien shitfaced before dinner and Mina's sister smoking out in the bathroom."

"Sounds like my kinda girl," replied a half coherent Darien.

Minutes later Mina returned with Serena.

"Finally everyone is here. Now we order dinner and get this night over and done with," said a stressed Kevin.

Darien looked at everyone, "It's you! I thought I'd never see you again. This time you're not getting away from me so easily."

Everyone looked at Serena. "I guess the big mystery is solved," said Mina. "Don't you have something to say, sis?"

_**To Be Continued … … …**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: Please if you don't understand something please feel free to ask and I will answer your questions! Also for those who don't know I have redone the Prologue for this story. **_

_**Mamoru's Playmate**_

**Reliving The Past**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Two**

"It's her! "It's really her," exclaimed Darien.

Andrew and Kevin looked at each other.

"I told you guys she wasn't a dream."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't know who you are," replied Serena even though she did know the guy.

"You don't remember Santa Monica, the beach, the night we spent together, … ..."

"Listen, you must be confusing me for someone else. I'm very flattered that you think I look like someone else you know."

Mina knew her sister all too well and knew she was lying.

"Sere, can I have a word with you in the ladies room for a minute," asked Mina.

"Sure, Mi." And Serena and Mina went to the bathroom.

"Serena, how can you lie like that?"

"I'm not lying I've never seen that guy before today," said Serena as she took another joint out of a small silver cigarette case.

"I know when you're lying, Sis. And if you didn't know him why are you smoking a joint to calm your nerves?"

"Because I have to. After all this time just by fate we happen to meet each other again. Things have changed with me. I wander aimlessly though life so I don't have to come to terms with things. I'm a complete mess, Mi," replied Serena on the verge of tears. "I'm scared of change. I'm scared to admit the truth. Hell, I'm even scared to tell a guy I had a one night stand with that we have a kid together. I can't deal with this, Mi. I think the best thing is for me to leave first thing in the morning."

"Go and run, Sere, that's the only thing you've even been any good at anyway. You know you can make everything right by admitting the truth and staying around to make things work."

"Why it's been soo long, Mi?"

"If not for your sake at least do it for your child's sake. You don't know how many times I wish dad was around when we were growing up."

"You want a hit, Mi?"

"Sure, Sis." And Mina took a hit off the joint. "You know you can't solve all your problems with pot or by running away from them. One day everything will catch up with you." Then Mina walked out of the bathroom leaving Serena with her thoughts.

"I went ahead and ordered for you, Sweat heart."

"Thank you, Kev."

"I would have ordered for your sister as well, but I'm not sure what she likes."

"She's decided to leave first thing in the morning. Apparently she has a few things to do before next weekend."

"I see. I guess you can't take the hippie out of the girl."

"No, she just wants to keep being irresponsible as usual by running from everything."

"What is up with the service around here? I asked for another drink like a half an hour ago and the waitress hasn't brought me one yet," exclaimed Darien loudly.

"Kev, is there a menu I can look at so I can order something for my sister and then we can go. I guess your driving Darien's car and I'll follow you to his house."

"Just drive the car home. I'll call a cab I think I might have to put him to bed."

"Okay."

Fourty-five minutes later Serena came back from the bathroom. Everyone had finished their meals and there was a To Go box waiting in her spot. That's when everyone got up from the table and left. Mina grabbed Serena's shoulder with car keys in her hand.

"Your riding with me."

"What about Kevin?"

"He has to take care of his drunk friend. He'll be home later."

"Okay," said Serena as she walked with Mina who was also holding the To Go box.

The drive back to Mina and Kevin's place was silent between the two sisters and they got to the house.

"I thought I had my twin back. Sere, you are my only sister and sibling and I've missed you like crazy. You come back for a day and cause so much chaos, then when things start to get too hot you decide to bail as always. Well, I'm tried of it, Sere! If you leave don't you ever come back and don't expect me and Kevin to show at the party at mom's next weekend either. I'm tired of it all."

Serena sat in silence with nothing to say in return except, "Goodnight, Mi," and with that Serena entered her old VW van.

Kevin returned several hours later to find Mina crying in their bedroom.

"I told her off, Kevin. I can't do this with her anymore. I don't care if she stays or if she goes. If she goes then good riddance to her. How's Darien doing?"

"I got him home and as soon as I opened the door to his place the first thing he did was hit the alcohol. I couldn't believe that after all these years he's waited to find that girl again. I remember when he thought you were that girl he met. I guess he was never meant to see her again."

"Serena lied. She is the girl he's looking for. My sister can never own up to anything. Instead of finally settling down in one place after having a baby she still chooses to wander aimlessly like the hippie she is. Our mom is taking care of her child instead of her!"

"What do you mean, Mina?"

"Did you hear her earlier today before Rita and Andrew's dinner? She invited us to the birthday party five years later. She doesn't want to own up to telling Darien that she remembers him because then she'd have to tell him about the kid."

"I see. Let's go to sleep for the night and we'll deal with everything in the morning."

"I'm sure she'll be gone by morning so she won't have to deal with it!"

It was noon before Mina got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"You're finally up, Sweat heart!"

"I guess Serena left before the sun came up?"

"Actually, her van is still in the driveway. Maybe, she finally decided to hang around for a bit and attempt to own up to things."

"That'll happen when pigs fly. I give it a day or two before she turns tail and leaves again."

"Mina, don't be so hard on your sister."

"Don't be hard on her? She gets up leaves when ever she wants to! She passes off all her responsibilities on others and she lies to man who has spent the last few years wishing he'd run into the girl he let get away."

"Dealing with Darien was no picnic either. As soon as we entered his place he couldn't run to the alcohol fast enough. I had to grab all the bottles before he could get to them and dump the contents down the drain. He's suffering too."

Kevin and Mina heard a knock at their door.

"I'll get it, Mina."

Kevin got up and answered the door to see Andrew standing in front of him.

"Hi, Kev."

"What's with the solemn attitude?"

"I didn't want to call you about this I thought it'd be better to tell you in person. I had to leave I couldn't take the stress. Dare, is in the hospital."

"WHAT?"

_**To Be Continued … … …**_


End file.
